


Sueño Compartido

by PerlaNegra



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hubo ocasiones en que ambos desearon lo mismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sueño Compartido

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para AnneD90, quien en el twitter me pidió un PWP así: "Charles penetra en la mente de Erik cuando duerme y ve todo lo que éste le gustaría hacerle (¡sexo salvaje!)."

  


—Buenas noches… Charles —susurró Erik mientras hacía una leve inclinación de cabeza a manera de despedida.

Charles no tuvo tiempo de responder; su copa de brandy apenas retirándose de sus labios cuando su amigo ya estaba saliendo de la biblioteca, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y con muchísimo más. Un mar de dudas en la mente, el alma inquieta y los vellos de la nuca completamente erizados. No era normal que Erik usara semejante tono de voz siempre que despedía antes de ir a dormir.

Charles miró cerrarse la puerta y enseguida escuchó los pasos discretos de su amigo alejándose de esa habitación. Erik dirigiéndose a su cuarto, con la respuesta a todas sus dudas en su mente dispuesta, y Charles no pudo evitar la manera avasallante (inusual) en que la tentación lo invadió. ¿Y si se permitía una leve invasión? Sólo un poco, sólo para descubrir por qué Erik le sonreía así cuando se despedía, sólo para darse cuenta por qué su amigo enronquecía la voz cuando pronunciaba su nombre, cuando sólo eran ellos dos y no había nadie más cerca. Sólo para saber y poder aplacar aquella sensación que le trastornaba la paz y lo dejaba insomne y pensativo la noche entera.

¿Sería honesto traicionar así la petición hecha por Erik ( _Tienes que dejar mi mente en paz_ ) y su misma promesa personal de jamás leer la mente de sus amigos?

Charles negó con la cabeza, bebiéndose de golpe el resto de brandy que quedaba en la copa. Se desplomó en el sillón donde había pasado sentado las dos últimas horas mientras había durado la partida de ajedrez; sintiéndose terriblemente agobiado por la curiosidad y la misma culpa. Culpa no sólo de desear (casi de manera enfermiza) conocer más y más aquello que dominaba la mente del amigo más talentoso y complejo que había tenido nunca; si no que también sucedía que se encontraba deseando otras cosas que sabía irrealizables, que presentía como imposibles, que saboreaba como un sueño lejano y que no le permitían un segundo de paz, ni cerca ni lejos de Erik. De hecho, Charles creí que era mucho peor cuando su amigo se retiraba a dormir después de haberse despedido _así_.

Porque Charles no tenía idea (o no quería tenerla. Le aterrorizaba tenerla). Podía ser un talentoso científico, un experto en genética y un gran conocedor del comportamiento humano, pero Erik representaba para él un terreno inexplorado cuando le sonreía con aquella malicia, cuando pronunciaba su nombre en un susurro que a Charles le causaba escalofríos… Cuando se retiraba a dormir y lo dejaba a merced de un mar de confusiones, dudas e indecisión.

Y sucedía cada noche desde que se habían conocido. No sólo durante esa semana que llevaban viviendo en la Mansión; Erik ya había presentado ese curioso comportamiento desde los días en que Charles y él habían recorrido los Estados Unidos en búsqueda de los mutantes contactados por Cerebro. Desde ese entonces y aún en ese momento, cuando Charles se quedaba solo y con el alma atormentada, pasaba un par de horas dándole miles de vueltas a todas las ideas que le ofrecían una solución posible y, al fin, agotado emocionalmente, se daba por vencido y huía a la seguridad de su habitación. Y ahí, permitía que su mano buscara debajo de las sábanas, debajo de su pantalón, justo sobre su piel ardiente; un poco de alivio ante tanta presión.

Pero esa noche, aun así, aun después de eso, Charles simplemente no pudo dormir. Recostado en la cama, la madrugada abriéndose paso, y él, pensando. Dos de sus dedos golpeteando contra su sien durante minutos completos. La curiosidad peleando contra el sentido común. Ansiedad contra moralidad. Finalmente, se derrumbó. No pudo soportarlo más.

Presionó sus dedos y cerró los ojos, permitiendo que su mente se expandiera y corriera a buscar los pensamientos, los sueños o las ideas de esa sola persona en específico; de ese hombre que dormía bajo el mismo techo que él y que prácticamente compartía con él el cuidado y el entrenamiento del pequeño ejército que habían conseguido reunir. Mordiéndose la culpa y tratando de convencerse de que era la única manera de obtener paz, Charles llevó a su mente a recorrer el camino; buscó entre las puertas de su hogar hasta dar con la de la habitación de su amigo. Lo sintió dormido; el ritmo cardiaco pausado, su cerebro descansando. La decepción comenzando a inundarlo hasta que se percató de que, a pesar de estar dormido, la mente de Erik estaba trabajando febrilmente.

Se encontraba soñando.

Charles volvió a dudar un momento. Abrió los ojos, desconectándose brevemente, alejándose un poco. Tragó saliva, armándose de valor y prometiéndose a él mismo que, viera lo que viera en los sueños de su amigo, jamás se lo mencionaría y éste no tendría por qué enterarse. Se convenció de que ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para arrepentirse. Que faltaba muy poco para saber… para conocer. Ese era el único modo de tener un poco de paz y así, acallando la voz de su conciencia, Charles se dejó llevar.

Entró a la mente dormida de Erik Lehnsherr.

* * *

Observar los sueños de la gente todavía era más difícil que mirar sus pensamientos lúcidos. Los sueños eran casi sombras, figuras demasiado difuminadas, eventos muchas veces bizarros, borrosos y sinsentido. Y por lo mismo, el sueño de Erik lo sorprendió.

Era nítido y lleno de color. De cierto modo, casi parecía un recuerdo. Tanto, que Charles tuvo que reprimir un jadeo de sorpresa cuando se vio a él mismo en el sueño de su amigo, tan entero y fiel como lo era en la vida real.

Y la sorpresa mayor no fue la claridad del sueño, sino que justamente Erik estuviese soñando con Charles. Con Charles y él mismo, aparentemente ambos recostados sobre la cama que Charles le había brindado ahí en la Mansión Xavier; con el antiguo tablero de ajedrez hecho de marfil que usaban cada noche, ahí en medio de los dos. Charles observó lo más detalladamente que pudo, sintiendo serenidad emanando del espíritu de Erik dentro del sueño; serenidad, alegría y algo que parecía… nostalgia. No sólo veía lo que el subconsciente de su amigo estaba proyectando, también podía percibir sus sentimientos, y la mezcla de éstos lo pilló por sorpresa. No estaba seguro de que podía significar.

Sin embargo, Erik parecía creer que ese sueño (ellos dos jugando ajedrez sobre su cama, de entre todos los sueños posibles, por Dios) era un evento del que gustaba; como un momento que le brindaba paz (la paz que hacía mucho Charles había dejado de poseer). Una emoción hasta ese momento desconocida para Charles recorrió su ser por completo ante el simple descubrimiento de que Erik parecía feliz al soñar con él.

Mentalmente, Charles dio un paso atrás, decidido a retirarse, un tanto avergonzado por aquella invasión que estaba llevando a cabo, pero al mismo tiempo, en absoluto arrepentido. Saber que esas partidas de ajedrez (las cuales en ese momento ya eran una rutina casi sagrada entre los dos), eran motivo de paz y júbilo para su amigo —tanto como lo eran para él—, hacía que valiera la pena cualquier sacrilegio cometido. Después de todo, no era como si Charles fuera a…

De pronto, la acción dentro del sueño de Erik cambió, y Charles detuvo el hilo de sus pensamientos. Se dio cuenta de que, en algún momento, el tablero de ajedrez había desaparecido de la cama.

Habiendo estado a punto de retirarse de la mente de Erik, Charles volvió a concentrarse para apreciar el sueño con más claridad —como si físicamente diera un paso hacia adelante, acercándose a la cama donde Erik los soñaba, internándose más profundo en su mente—, porque el tablero de ajedrez no sólo ya no estaba, sino que tampoco quedaba ya espacio físico entre ellos, porque ahora Charles —ese Charles que Erik soñaba— tenía su cuerpo inclinado hacia Erik, tenía su costado completamente pegado al del otro y la mano encima de su entrepierna.

El sobresalto que Charles sintió al verse a él mismo acariciando a su amigo en su sitio más íntimo (aunque fuera encima de la ropa), fue tan grande que por poco lo hace perder la concentración. Comenzó a sudar de los nervios y tuvo que armarse de valor para seguir observando, para no perderse ni un segundo de aquello. Tragó saliva con dificultad al mirar que su otro yo conseguía que Erik presentara una erección. El bulto bajo su mano, bajo la tela del pantalón, duro y enorme, era más que evidente y Charles de pronto encontró que le costaba respirar con normalidad.

En el sueño, Erik había permanecido quieto hasta ese momento, sólo observando y disfrutando embelesado lo que Charles le hacía, de vez en cuando arqueando sus caderas hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mano que lo frotaba con devoción. Pero después de unos momentos, Erik pareció perder el control y con un puño tomó a Charles de la camisa. De un violento tirón, lo acercó hasta él y comenzó a besarlo con pasión.

Estúpidamente, inconscientemente, Charles se sintió celoso de no ser él quien estuviera sintiendo sobre sus labios la presión furiosa de la boca de Erik, si no solamente su proyección en el sueño de su mejor amigo. Porque ahora se daba cuenta de cuáles eran los anhelos que lo mantenían todas las noches despierto, esperando… Ahora se daba cuenta de que, si el subconsciente de Erik no lo estaba engañando, su amigo también se sentía así, _igual_ , por él.

Nuevamente dio un paso atrás dispuesto a salir del sueño. Nuevamente se retractó cuando vio que Erik se incorporaba sin dejar de besarlo, sin soltarlo, arrastrándolo con él hasta que ambos quedaron arrodillados sobre la cama. Llevándose un puño hacia la boca y mordiéndolo levemente para no soltar una exclamación de deseo contenido, Charles no pudo evitar mirar con ansiedad cuando se dio cuenta de que Erik estaba usando las manos para desabrocharse su pantalón.

Con el corazón acelerado, Charles miró fascinado cómo Erik liberaba su erección entre la tela de su prenda no totalmente abierta, al menos no lo suficiente como para caer por sus caderas. Salivando copiosamente y, ahora sí, gimiendo contra el puño que tenía en la boca, Charles admiró la manera en que Erik dejaba de besarlo y empujaba su cabeza hacia abajo, hasta obligarlo a recostarse de nuevo sobre la cama y a tomar su pene erecto entre los labios.

La visión de él mismo chupando frenéticamente la erección de Erik lo dejó sin aliento.

Erik lo tomó del cabello y tiró de él, tal vez no demasiado duro porque el Charles del sueño ni siquiera frunció el ceño. Al contrario, pareció disfrutarlo. Gimió desvergonzadamente; un sonido ronco y lujurioso que estremeció a Charles de pies a cabeza.

Sin darse cuenta, él también volvió a gemir.

Sin darse cuenta, se llevó su mano a la entrepierna y descubrió que, a pesar de haber eyaculado apenas un par de horas antes, volvía a estar duro como una roca. Ansioso y temblando de ganas por liberarse.

Sin darse cuenta, mentalmente dio un paso adelante, acercándose más a la escena, deseando ver (y memorizar) el modo en que la hermosa erección de Erik, mojada, brillante y firme, se deslizaba prestamente a través de sus labios (aunque no pudiese sentirlo, y eso, dolía. Dolía tanto como si le hiciese falta una parte de él mismo), profundo, seguramente hasta tocar el fondo de su garganta, y se escuchó gemir de contento, miró a Erik enrojecer del rostro hasta parecer a punto de prenderse en llamas, lo observó hacer una mueca de placer extremo que casi parecía dolor. Lo vio echarse para atrás, liberando su erección de la boca de Charles y gruñir incoherencias que no comprendió.

Temblando, Charles fue testigo de cómo su amigo continuaba soñándolo. De cómo Erik lo azotaba contra la cama y le desabrochaba su pantalón, tirando de él en movimientos desesperados y violentos hasta conseguir bajárselo por completo. De cómo giraba su cuerpo dispuesto y lo colocaba boca abajo sobre el elegante cubrecama, de cómo apartaba sus muslos enrojecidos por el deseo y se arrojaba encima, consiguiendo penetrarlo de una sola, firme y certera estocada.

Se vio a él mismo en aquel sueño soñado por su mejor amigo, tan real y tan parecido a él que no dudó ni por un instante que, justamente así, de esa manera en que estaba reaccionando al vehemente asalto de Erik, serían sus precisas respuestas si acaso aquello llegara a ocurrir algún día en la vida real.

"Esto", escuchó que Erik jadeaba mientras se movía incansable y agresivo sobre el cuerpo de Charles, entrando y saliendo de él, salvaje y eficaz, " _esto_ es lo que me gustaría hacerte si estuviera seguro de que tú también lo quieres, Charles."

Charles se escuchó gemir largamente y no supo si había sido él o su otro yo del sueño.

"Si tan sólo pudiera tener tu habilidad durante un segundo, y poder entrar a tu cabeza de científico reprimido…" jadeaba Erik sin dejar de penetrarlo, cada vez moviéndose más rápido, cada vez aplastando más y más a Charles contra el colchón y buscando diferentes ángulos, y Charles sintió que podía morir, queriendo sentir y no sólo observar, deseando ser en verdad el Charles que estaba debajo del hermoso y fuerte cuerpo de su amigo, y no sólo un mero testigo, "si pudiera leerte la mente como tú lo haces conmigo, podría… podría darme cuenta".

Repentinamente, Erik giró su cabeza y encaró a Charles (al verdadero Charles, el intruso, el que estaba contemplando embelesado como su mejor amigo lo follaba en un furioso sueño húmedo), mirándolo por encima de su hombro mientras seguía haciéndole el amor a su otro yo.

"¿Tú también lo deseas, Charles?", le preguntó, los dientes apretados, los ojos destellando peligrosa pasión. Su cuerpo moviéndose sin descanso.

Charles se descubrió asintiendo desesperadamente antes de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Murmurando frenético "Sí, Erik, sí, lo deseo" antes de darse cuenta de qué era lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. Erik le sonrió casi con malicia, y entonces Charles cerró los ojos y el sueño desapareció. Se sintió lanzado hacia atrás, de vuelta a su cama, a su habitación. La mano deslizándose arriba y abajo por todo lo largo de su erección. No pudo soportarlo más y el orgasmo llegó a él como nunca antes lo había hecho; invadiéndolo por completo, matándolo por un momento, llevándolo directo a un mundo resplandeciente y cegador antes de regresarlo a su realidad.

No abrió los ojos a la oscuridad de su cuarto durante minutos completos. Se quedó jadeando, recostado, con la mano aún sosteniéndose su pene ya suavizado, percibiendo la humedad que cubría su estómago. El corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho.

Finalmente, su ritmo cardiaco pareció volver a la normalidad y antes de darse cuenta, Charles cayó profundamente dormido, en un estado casi catatónico desprovisto de cualquier pensamiento y sueño, como no le sucedía desde que Erik había llegado a su vida, hacía apenas unas semanas atrás.

* * *

Evitó a Erik lo más eficientemente que pudo hacerlo durante todo el día siguiente. Excusándose, no bajó a cenar. Pero sabía que no podría ocultarse para siempre, así que cuando, a las nueve en punto como todas las noches, Erik llegó a su biblioteca y tocó suavemente la puerta, Charles no tuvo más remedio que suspirar profundamente y aceptar que tendría que enfrentar la mayor vergüenza de su vida.

Su más grande pecado y culpa. Haberse inmiscuido sin permiso en el sueño más íntimo de un querido amigo y saber, sin duda alguna, que él sí se había dado cuenta de su intromisión.

—Adelante —dijo con voz ronca, intentando sonar seguro de él. Pero de lo único de lo que estuvo seguro, fue de no haberlo conseguido.

Dándole la espalda a la puerta, la escuchó abrirse y luego, los pasos ágiles de Erik acercándose a las sillas acomodadas frente al tablero de ajedrez.

—Buenas noches, mi amigo.

Sorprendentemente, la voz de Erik no parecía destilar ni enojo ni reproche. Charles tuvo entonces el valor suficiente como para girarse y verlo a la cara, por primera vez desde la noche anterior.

—Erik. —La voz ligeramente trémula mientras el amado nombre resbalaba por su lengua—. Buenas noches.

Ahí estaba Erik, con su cuerpo alto y hermoso dominando toda la biblioteca de la antigua Mansión. Y no sólo su presencia física; era también su extraordinario magnetismo, todo ese poder que parecía rezumar por cada poro de su rubia piel. De su piel marcada por la violencia y la tortura sufridas en el campo de concentración.

Unos pocos años de su adolescencia marcados por el dolor. Toda una vida de agonía y de rencor.

Charles deseó, con todas las fuerzas de su corazón, poder contribuir no sólo a calmar la mente de su amigo en aquellos momentos en los que necesitaba serenidad para alcanzar mayor poder. Deseó, con cada fibra de su ser, poder besar su alma. Marcar su piel con besos y caricias, sanar las viejas heridas todavía no cicatrizadas. Deseó poder hacer realidad el sueño de Erik, poder servirle de catarsis, de desahogo, de alivio.

Compartir el sueño con él y encontrar un remanso de paz.

Erik frunció el ceño y entonces fue cuando Charles se dio cuenta de que habían transcurrido minutos completos y ellos sólo habían estado mirándose sin decir palabra.

—Pero piensas demasiado alto, Charles —dijo Erik entonces, en un murmullo apenas audible. Tan bajo que para Charles hubiese sido más fácil escucharlo a través de su mente en vez de usar los oídos.

—¿Qué? —jadeó sin estar muy seguro de comprender (o de querer comprender) a qué se refería su amigo.

Erik no respondió. Sólo se quedó de pie ahí, junto a la silla que ocupaba todas las noches, mirando hacia Charles todavía con gesto adusto. Charles resistió con todas sus fuerzas la tentación de entrar en su mente y enterarse qué demonios estaba pensando.

No volvería a hacer tal cosa jamás. Al menos, no sin el consentimiento de su amigo.

El arrepentimiento era tanto que apenas sí podía sostener la mirada de Erik sin girar la cabeza hacia un lado. Tragó pesadamente, obligándose a mover un brazo y hacer con la mano un ademán que invitaba a Erik a sentarse.

—¿Comenzamos la partida? —dijo con la boca seca, las palabras arrastrándose con infinito trabajo.

El gesto de Erik pareció suavizarse un poco ante sus palabras e incluso a Charles le pareció descubrir un pequeño amago de sonrisa abriéndose paso a través del rudo rostro de su mejor amigo.

—Esperaba que lo mencionaras —respondió Erik en voz baja sin dejar de mirar a Charles a los ojos—. Aunque, ahora, si no te molesta… me gustaría invitarte a jugar en mi habitación.

Charles abrió mucho los ojos ante semejante petición. De hecho, estaba seguro de que los había abierto de tal manera que le sorprendió que Erik no se burlara de él. En vez de eso, lo que su amigo hizo fue esperar por su respuesta, sus ojos ardiendo con algo que a Charles le resultó demasiado familiar y anhelado.

Era el deseo vehemente que Erik había tenido en la mirada durante todo el sueño que Charles había presenciado la noche anterior.

—¿En tu habitación? —masculló torpemente, y no se sintió ofendido cuando Erik sonrió ante su respuesta desesperada.

—Verás, Charles —dijo Erik mientras tomaba el tablero de la mesita, un movimiento calculado y reverente, como si en vez de un antiguo juego de mesa estuviese cogiendo el corazón mismo de un amante—, anoche tuve un sueño… Un sueño apasionante.

Charles tuvo que levantar un brazo y buscar con la mano el respaldo de su silla porque, de no haberlo hecho así, estaba seguro de que las rodillas le habrían flaqueado y se habría derrumbado hasta el suelo. Sosteniéndose a duras penas, no dijo nada y esperó a que Erik terminara de hablar.

—… Un sueño que, amigo mío, realmente me gustaría compartir contigo. —Erik se incorporó en toda su deslumbrante estatura y miró a Charles directo a los ojos, una sonrisa traviesa cruzando su bello rostro—. Si es que tú también lo deseas, por supuesto.

Diciendo eso y sin esperar respuesta, completamente seguro de él mismo, Erik se giró y salió de la biblioteca con el tablero de ajedrez entre las manos. Dejó atrás a Charles, éste respirando con tanta agitación que llegó a creer que si no conseguía controlarse, probablemente se desmayaría por la falta de oxígeno.

Dudando apenas, sabiéndose perdonado y con el infinito alivio que semejante descubrimiento le estaba proporcionando, Charles se armó de valor y salió de la biblioteca caminando lo más firme que sus temblorosas piernas le permitieron, cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de él. No demoró mucho en alcanzar a Erik, quien, pacientemente y todavía con esa enigmática sonrisa, esperaba por él afuera de su propio cuarto.

Porque a veces (y eso no era nada frecuente) sucedía que sí, que el profesor y el cazador de nazis (tan diferentes entre los dos, casi como el día y la noche), compartían el mismo sueño. A veces sucedía que ambos querían lo mismo, conseguir el mismo propósito, lograr llegar juntos al mismo sitio. Y exactamente eso fue lo que hicieron durante esa sola noche, antes de que otros sueños (muy diferentes, sueños que los separaban, que los enviaban por caminos opuestos) se interpusieran entre ellos y les impidieron volver a jugar juntos al ajedrez. Pero mientras eso ocurría, pudieron compartir un sueño donde Charles tuvo, a su vez, la oportunidad de cumplir otro de sus objetivos: sanar, al menos un poco, no sólo la atormentada mente de su mejor amigo, sino también su piel y su alma.

Después le quedaría el recuerdo de esa noche (convertida a su vez en un sueño) como el único medio de volver a sentirse vivo mientras esperaba sentado ( _jamás tan literalmente_ ) a que su mejor amigo regresara a compartir con él.

A compartir sueños y partidas de ajedrez.


End file.
